1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reflecting arrangement for fluorescent lighting. Specifically the present invention relates to an energy conserving method of mounting fluorescent tube type electric lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lighting is widely used in many lighting application, particularly office buildings, schools and other environments where large scale lighting is to be economically provided. Tube style fluorescent lighting casts more light for energy expended that light bulbs or the like. However, due to the necessity of conserving energy, even higher efficiency of lighting of has been required.
To meet such requirements, Japanese Utility Model (First Publication) No. 64-10805, for example, discloses one such fluorescent lighting mounting arrangement. According to this, a mirror finished flexible reflective plate is formed, of aluminum or the like, and arranged at a portion of the outer circumference of the lighting tube. Each reflective plate requires a base portion therefore and a plurality of clips for retaining the reflective plate to the lighting tube. Also, the flexible plate must be supported at both sides thereof thus increasing cost and complexity of the reflective arrangement as well as the difficulty of installing same.
Further, according to this construction, a plurality of clip is employed to maintain the reflective plate in a bent state such that warpage of the reflective plate may occur making edges of the plate uneven and difficult to support.
Other methods of increasing light reflected from lighting tubes have also been introduced including reflective steel, or aluminum backing plate formed as part of a lighting tube mounting structure. However such arrangements are expensive and may not be retrofitted into extent lighting systems.